The price of it All
by bakaboy13
Summary: An alteration of what happened in vol. 13 of the manga. The Truth makes Ed an offer. A mega crossover with Anime, books, games, and anything else that might make a good story. Current arc is Bleach.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any other anime. If I did, why would I be writing a Fanfic?

"": words said by a person.

( ): words a person is thinking.

_Words_: words that a person remembers.

**Flashback.**: mean that a flashback will happen during that paragraph.

: thoughts the author would like to share with you.

Author's note:This story takes place during the manga when Ed is transmuting Envy, Lin, and himself to escape from Gluttony's stomach. This is an alteration of what happened in the Gate.

Chapter 1

Request from the Truth.

A blond haired boy is standing in the middle of an odd circle written in blood. He was bandaged and had a splint on his left arm. Around him is a creature that look like it was pieced together from the bodies of humans and a man that looks to be of Asian decent. The blond boy clapped his hands together and placed them on the circle that he was standing in, causing it to glow.

"It's been awhile." said the boy as black hand were appearing around him. "I never thought I'd be opening it in a situation like this." he continued as he looked at the giant eye that had appeared where the middle drawing of the circle had been. "Lin, jump in!" he yelled to the Asian man behind him.

"I'm putting my trust in you, Alchemist!" yelled the man, unsure of what might happen if he wasn't careful. As soon as his leg entered the circle, it began to be broken down by the small black hands that had appeared with the eye. "Waah!?" he yelled in confusion, not expecting what had happened. (The same feeling I had when gluttony swallowed me.) he thought as the rest of him began to break down.

"Rrr... Rrrgh..."moaned the creature as it to was being broken down. Some of the heads that were on the outside of its body were screaming while on said thank you to the blond haired boy which caused the boy grief from what he had done. There was a flash of light and the had vanished from where they were and had gone into a white abyss.

(The body and soul are connected by the spirit.) thought the boy as he was being broken down. (And a portion is in front of the portal of truth. There is no point in struggling. The soul is the signpost. Surrender myself to my soul and go with the flow... to the portal!!)

"Hm..." murmured a a pure white figure with a flesh arm and leg. "So you didn't come here to get that body back? He asked as he smiled in an insane way.

The blond boy appeared in the middle of a white place after he had been thrown out of the gate behind him. "...Ow..." he moaned as he had his left arm with the metal one that was his right. "Okay..." he said, getting up. "I'm finally here. "he turned around to see another gate. "...Huh? Why are there two portals?" he questioned tuning back to the one he came from only to notice someone was in front of the other gate. It was a dirty blond bot that was about his age with long hair and extremely thin. When the boy turned to face the other blond boy did the other boy did he truly notice it was his brother.

"Al!!" he shouted as he got up only to be stopped by the odd person that had limbs that looked like they had come from someone else.

"Sorry, but you must pay that equal price in oder to have the body to take back." said the odd person with an insane smile.

"What is the price I must pay, Truth?" asked the blond haired boy, angrily looking at the 'Truth'.

"I'm lad you asked. I have a request I would like you to fulfill and if you do, I will return your brother's body and your limbs. How does that sound?" asked Truth, looking at The boy as though he already knew the answer.

"It sounds to good to be true. What exactly is this request?" asked the boy, glaring at Truth as though he was lying to him.

Truth then smiled again and walked closer to the boy. "I want you to go to the other dimensions and fix the problems that are making them unbalanced. Each one has a problem that is causing them to become unstable and if they become too unstable the will begin to pour into other worlds, making them unstable as well. If this happens to all the worlds, the universe will collapse, destroying everything, even here." he finished looking at the boy.

"If I do this, you'll return everything you took from us without taking anything else?" asked the boy.

"Correct."

"Then I'll do it."

"Good. So lets begin." said the Truth as the gate behind the boy opened up and little black hands stated pulling the boy through. "Oh, and Ed, alchemy doesn't work in other worlds so you'll have to use whatever powers they have there." and at that the gate closed.

Author's note:Well this is just an introduction so it was kind of short and most of it was from vol. 13.

If you think it is worth it, please post a review and tell me if it's worth continuing. I won't do a next chapter until I get a few reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any other anime. Only a handful of people do and they're rich. Lucky bastards...

"": words said by a person.

( ): words a person is thinking.

_Words_: words that a person remembers.

**Flashback.**: mean that a flashback will happen during that paragraph.

/\: thoughts the author would like to share with you /though it's doubtful they'll be important\

Author's note:This story takes place during the manga when Ed is transmuting Envy, Lin, and himself to escape from Gluttony's stomach. This is an alteration of what happened in the Gate. I love copy and paste, makes things much easier.

Chapter 2:

Becoming Death Itself

"So he just appeared out of no where? That's impossible, even if he was a shinigami, there would be a portal that he'd come out of." said the voice of an older man, unhappy with his 'guest'. "Why is it every time there is an injured person or someone who needs a place to stay, they come to my house?" he muttered under his breath

"What was that?" asked a teenager, knowing that the man was complaining about things that most of the time he had done to himself.

"Nothing." said the man going into a happy mode for no reason. "He's waking up." he said even though it was obvious.

"What the, where the hell am I?!" asked Ed as he bolted up out of the bed he was lying in and looked around, stopping on the two people that were staring at him. "Who are you people?"

"The answer to your first question is your in my house, as for the second, my name is Kisuke Urahara," said the man, pointing the fan he was holding at himself. "And his name is Ichigo Kurosaki." he finished, pointing the fan at the orange haired teenager who had a scowl on his face. "Though I think a better question is, who are you?"

"My name is Edward Elric, but call me Ed, everyone does. Also, what I meant earlier when I asked where I was, I meant what is the name of this world." asked Ed, looking around to see if there was anything in common with his world there. The buildings structure was unlike anything he had ever seen in Amerstris. The walls looked like they were made of paper, what he thought was the door didn't have any hinges, and the only table in the room was short with no chairs but instead had cushions. Even the people were dressed different. The older man who called himself Kisuke Urahara was wearing an odd type of coat with a striped bucket hat and strange sandals. The teenager named Ichigo Kurosaki was closer to normal but the cloths were still different. He had a jacket that was open revealing a shirt and a pair of slacks.

"That's an odd question to ask. You mean to tell me that you don't know the name of the world your in? Let me guess, the Truth was involved?" Urahara stared at Ed with serious eyes that looked as though they knew all there was to know about the situation.

"How did you-" but Ed was interrupted by Urahara's hand.

"I just do. Now, Ichigo-kun, I think it would be best that he stays at your house for a while." said Urahara, getting up.

"My house?! Why my house and not yours?!" yelled Ichigo, walking over to Urahara.

"One, you found him so he's your responsibility" Ed yelled in the back 'Hey, don't act like I'm some pet you found on the street!'. Urahara continued as though he didn't hear it. "Two, I'm going to be gone for a while so there will be no one here. And three, I think you would be the best person to look after our new little friend." and as the words had barely left Urahara's lips that Ed was right in front of his face.

"WHO ARE YOU CALING SO LITTLE THAT EVEN A FLEA TOWER'S OVER HIM?!" yelled Ed, ready to punch Urahara in the face for the comment on Ed's height 'disability'.

"Hmmm, it seems that our new guest's temper is not only as short as he is but it seems it may be as short as Ichigo-kun's." it was those words that Urahara will regret for the rest of his life, even if it won't last that much longer.

After they beat the crap out of Urahara /he's currently in a coma now\ they went outside.

"Man, I've been wanting to do that for so long." said Ichigo, happy with having beaten the crap out of the person who taught him how to fight /thats irony right there\.

"Is it okay if I stay at your house though? I mean, I really don't have any money and it would be nice not to have to sleep on the streets." (I don't want to sleep near homeless people again. I still have nightmares about what they did to that squirrel who stole a peanut from them.) he shivered at the thought of the memory.

"Sure, it's fine with me, but you'll have to deal with my family. Especially my dad, he's the worst." Ichigo turned to face Ed.

"I've met some pretty bad people in my life so no matter how messed up your family is, I'm sure I'll survive." Ed smiled thinking they couldn't be worse than the people back home in the military. Just as they were about to leave, Urahara stumbled out of the door.

"Hey, wait, I need to tell you something, Ed-kun." he said, walking over to them as best he could without falling.

"What do you want, you bastard?" asked Ed very rudely.

"Did you notice the pendant around your neck?" Urahara was pointing at an small, odd looking disk that was on a chain, hanging off of Ed's neck.

"Just now. So, what is it?" Ed picked it up to inspect it.

"It's a device that translates the words a person hears and says so others will understand him and he will understand them, but only as long as you wear it. I put it on you when you got here because you looked like you weren't from here."

"Thanks, I'll make sure to take care of it." he turned back to the way he was facing before. "Well, on to your house then?"

"Yeah." Ichigo started walking with Ed not far behind.

**Authors note:**Yay, chapter 2 is done. Now, I have several things to say. One, a thank you to all of you who reviewed my story. Two, if anyone has ideas for another anime they want me to do after Bleach, tell me in your review or email me, And forth, would you prefer that I update with smaller stories three or four times a week or longer stories once a week? Either way is fine with me. I won't post the next chapter until I get more reviews so please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, any other anime or I guess any other type of book or story except this one's idea.

"": words said by a person.

( ): words a person is thinking.

_Words_: words that a person remembers or reads.

**Flashback.**: mean that a flashback will happen during that paragraph.

/\: thoughts the author would like to share with you /though it's doubtful they'll be important\

**Author's note: **Wow, when you ask, people will help. Before I start the story /Can you only say that with a movie or can I use it here?\, thanks to all the people who reviewed and gave me ideas for different places Ed can go I think I might know where he'll go next. They were all good ideas but sadly, if I tried to use them all I would be writing for years and the story would be boring. I won't tell you what story I'll use next but I can tell you what I won't use unless enough people want me to:Star Wars /There are few types of sci-fi I like\, Naruto /I've seen to many of them for it not to have done and still be original\, Harry Potter /See previous answer\. I'm still taking ideas so keep telling me some if you have a good idea. You can even make up a place but you need to give a good description. If your still reading what I have to say, you have more patience than me. On with the story!

Chapter 3:

Becoming Death Itself, part 2

"Hey Ed?" asked Ichigo, stopping to face Ed.

"Hmm." Ed lazily acknowledged he was listening and continued walking so he was no longer behind Ichigo and they could hear each other better.

"I was wondering,"He started to walk to keep up with Ed. "How come back at Hat/clog's /In the manga and anime he calls him something similar to this.\ house you asked what world you were in?"

Ed hesitated. "I was kind of confused then so I didn't know where I was any more and thought I was in another world because it looked so different from my country." Ichigo didn't seem to believe Ed but he didn't ask anymore about it.

"Okay, how about why your arm and leg are made of metal."

(Damn, they saw it while I was sleeping.) In reality it was because he wasn't wearing his gloves on his hands or a shoe to cover up his automail limbs. /If you don't know what automail is, why are you reading Fullmetal Alchemist fanfics? "I was in an accident when I was a kid." Not wanting to go further in the subject, Ed brought up a new one. "You know, now that I think about it, my wounds are healed, even my broken arm." Ed flexed his left arm, seeing if it was healed correctly.

"Hat/clog's fixed it a few minutes before you woke up. How did it get injured anyway?" Ichigo was hoping that he would get the whole truth this time.

"There was a big fight I was in before I came here." Ichigo scowled.

"How did you come here anyways?" (He can't just give an incomplete answer with this one.) Ed frowned at hearing the question.

"To tell you the truth, I don't really know how it happened. I was talking to somebody and the next thing I know I'm lying in a room I'm not familiar with." Ichigo's scowl deepened.

"Fine, whatever." Ichigo stuck his hands in his pocket and picked up his pace.

"Since you asked me questions I think that I should be able to do the same." Ed started to jog to keep up with Ichigo.

"Ichigo sighed. "Sure, what do you need to know?" Ed smirked.

"First, how did that Urahara guy heal my wounds so fast?" Ichigo thought for a second.

"He gave you a special drug that increases how fast you heal."

(Hmm, I've never heard of a drug like that but maybe it can exist in this world.) "Okay, I guess that makes sense. Next question, how can a device this small translate what I hear and say?"

"No clue, Hat/clogs made it so you'd have to ask him. Anymore questions?" Ichigo was becoming impatient.

"Just one, why is your hair orange?"

(Should have known he'd ask that one.) "It's been that way since I was born. We'll be at my house in a minute." Ed could tell Ichigo wanted to change the subject.

"What is your family like anyways?"

"My dad is a doctor but also is pretty messed up in the head, my sister Karin is pretty mellow and likes to punch my dad, an my last sister, Yuzu, is kind of like the mother of the family since she cooks and cleans. How about you?" Ichigo looked at Ed.

"I have a brother." Ed looked away, not wanting to say more. Ichigio understood and changed the subject.

"Well, we're here. Hold on a second why I tell my family." Ichigo went inside the building he said was his home but looked like a clinic.

(At least his dad can't be late to work easily.) There was a banging noise from inside followed by an older man yelling. Ichigo came out the door

"It's fine now so you can come in now." Ichigo waved him in. Just as Ichigo was about to head in Ed spoke up.

"Um, what happened? There was a lot of noise ad I think I heard someone scream in pain." Ichigo shrugged and walked back in the house.

"That was my old man. He tried to attack me so I kicked his ass." The way Ichigo said it made it sound like it was an everyday event.

Ed walked through the door way even though in his mind he knew he would regret it. The first thing he noticed about the family was that the father was face down on the floor with it indenting as though he had been hit into it with an extreme force. This made sense since there was a pool of blood there too. Ed looked up and saw the rest of the family sitting at the table as though they didn't see that they're father was seriously injured or so Ed thought as the old man then got off the floor and looked as though nothing had happened.

"I thought you were dying on the floor." (How the hell is he still alive after the damage he must have taken hitting that floor?!)

"What do you mean?" The old man looked as though Ed was crazy.

"I mean, how can you get up as though nothing happened after the damage you took when you hit the floo-" Ed stopped when he looked at the floor and saw that it was fine, no indent or blood. (What the hell is with this world?!)

"Putting that aside." The old man walked over to Ed. "Name's Isshen Kurisaki. Nice to meet you." Isshen smiled and extended his hand for Ed to shake.

"Edward Elric, but just Ed is fine." Ed accepted his hand.

"Well Ed-kun, Ichigo says you need a place to stay. Why?" Isshen looked at Ed no longer smiling.

"Well, you see, I just moved back here and until I find a place to stay, Ichigo invited me since we're old friends." Ed smiled so he could cover up that he was lying.

"Funny, I never heard Ichigo mention you." Ed held his breath. "But Ichigo wouldn't offer to help anyone but a good friend so I must have just forgotten." Ed breathed a sigh of relieve. "Well, welcome to the Kurisaki home. The girl with black hair is my daughter Karin," she gave a lazy wave. "The other girl is my youngest child, Yuzu." she waved enthusiastically. "And of course you know Ichigo." Ichigo got out of the chair he was sitting in and walked over to Isshen.

"So it's fine if he stays?"

"Didn't I just say that? Of course he can, but since you're they one who invited him he has to stay in your room."

Ichigo sighed. (Damn, will I ever have my room to myself again? He better leave soon.) "Come on it's this way." Ichigo walked to a set of stairs and started to walk up them

(Man, his dad isn't that bright.) Ed followed Ichigo up the stairs. "Your family isn't as bad as you said."

"Wait until dinner." Ichigo stopped at a door with a number 15 on it. "Hold on, I need to clean it up a bit first." He opened the door a closed it back after he got in.

"It can't be that bad." Ed was about to open the door when he heard Ichigo talking to somebody.

"Oi Rukia, I have to let someone stay at my house for a while so try to keep quiet about shinigami related things." Ed heard someone scoff.

"You act as though I bring it up all the time. Good thing I'm staying in your sister's room or there would be a problem." Ed heard a bed creak. "So why is he staying here?"

Ichigo sighed. "Urahara said to help him but I don't know why. Well, I better let him in." There was the sound of floor boards squeaking and the door was opened. "It's fine now so you can come in." Ichigo left the door open and walked over to his desk and sat in the chair. "Oh, and this is Rukia. She's a friend of mine and she's staying here while she goes to school until the year's over." A raven haired girl smiled at Ed.

"Uh, nice to meet you, I'm Ed."

"Ed, that's not a Japanese name, is it? Are you from another country." Ed laughed inside.

"In a sense. So, where am I going to be sleeping?" Ichigo walked over to his closet and got out a futon though something else came out too.

"Hey, Ichigo, why the hell did you have to throw me into the closet like that?!" yelled a yellow colored stuffed animal. Ed jumped and yelled out.

"What the hell, that thing is alive?!" Ed pointed at it, his eyes wide. Ichigo walked over to it and kicked it into a wall.

"Great Kon, because of your stupidity, he saw you. What should we do about it Rukia?" She tilted her head to the side thinking then gave her answer.

"If Urahara is involved it should be fine." She turned to Ed. "Do you know what a shinigami is?"

"No."

"Never mind what I said about Urahara then. Ichigo, can you go get the Kiokuchikan /the memory erase thing\ for me, I left it in your sister's room." Ichigo got up and walked out the door. Ed watched him leave and turned to face Rukia.

"What a Kiokuchikan?" Rukia smiled.

"It's a book that will explain what shinigami are better than we could." Ichigo came back after a minute or two.

"Found it." He handed Rukia an odd looking Pez dispenser.

"You said it was a book." Rukia held it up in front of Ed.

"I lied." was all Ed heard before there was a bright flash and then darkness.

**Authors note:**Chapter 3 is finally up. Sorry about the wait but a lot has been going on lately so I rarely can get on the computer so I don't have much time to type. I have a new pre-reader, mustangfan29, so a thanks to him and to all of the people who reviewed and gave new ideas for the story. It'll be a little while until the next chapter so sorry but I'll try to hurry.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, any other anime or I guess any other type of book or story except this one's idea.

"word": words said by a person.

_'word'_: words a person is thinking.

_**Words**_: words that a person remembers or reads.

**Flashback.**: mean that a flashback will happen during that paragraph.

(): thoughts the author would like to share with you (though it's doubtful they'll be important)

**Authors note:**I forgot to mention that this happens the day that Grimmjaw and the other Arrancar showed up in the living world the first time. It's kind of important that you know that there will be spoilers on what happened so I thought it would be best to tell you now.

Chapter 4:

Becoming Death Itself, part 3

_'What the hell, I'm awake but I can't see. That means...' _ Ed suddenly shot up off the bed he was sitting on and grabbed his face where his eyes were. Still not seeing anything he yelled out. "Damn it, I'm blind!" He turned to face Rukia but was facing a lamp instead. "What the hell did you do to my eyes?"

Rukia, who was looking at the Kiokuchikan in her hands, wasn't paying attention to the blond yelling at what he thought was her. "Hmm, I wonder why it did that." she mumbled to herself, apparently in deep thought. "Oh well, guess I'll have to manually erase his memory." She tossed the Kiokuchikan into Ichigo's trash can before getting up and grabbing the lamp that Ed was still yelling at (Using very colorful words, too). "You might want to bite down on something."

"Huh?" was all Ed could say before the lamp collided with the back of his head and he fell to floor the fell with a clunk.

"There we go, all better." said Rukia, setting down the lamp she was holding before she bent down and grabbed one of Ed's arms. "Geez, he's heavy. Give me a hand." She turned to Ichigo and pointed to Ed's other arm. Ichigo didn't move.

"Where are you trying to move him?" Ichigo stared at her knowing it couldn't be a fun place for Ed to wake up.

"The front lawn of course." She replied as though it was apparent.

"Why?"

"Because we're going to stick a beer bottle in his hands and make him think he was drunk and imagined the whole thing. It would also explain why his head will be hurting." Ichigo continued to stare at her. "What, it's how we used to do it until Kiokuchikan were invented."

Ichigo shook his head. "That's not going to work, I mean, why would someone my age be drinking and also, what about my family?"

"Fine," She said, sitting down on Ichigo's bed. "If you don't like my plan, you think up a better one." She grabbed a magazine by the bed and started reading it.

"Great, another thing I have to deal with." Ichigo sighed. "Well, whatever we do, we had better move him." Ichigo walked over to Ed and bent down to pick him up but stopped when he realized how heavy Ed was. "Wow, how can someone so little be so heavy?" Ed's face twitched at the word 'little'. "Move off the bed Rukia" Rukia noticed why Ichigo had said that just in time to move out of the way of Ed being dumped on the bed

"What was that for?!" yelled Rukia, unhappy about losing her seat.

"I needed to put him somewhere that was better than the floor. Now, what are we going to tell him when he wakes up and can't see?" Rukia thought for a moment.

"Blame your father?" Ichigo sighed.

"Normally I would agree but when Ed would ask my why he dad attacked him, the idea would be ruined. Also we need to..." Ichigo stopped what he had been saying and stared at where Ed had fallen. "Rukia, how hard did you hit him?" Rukia raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Ichigo pointed to floor. Right where Ed's head had been there was a pool of blood. "Oops."

"Oops?! Is that all you can say after having hit someone so hard in the head that they're bleeding?!" Rukia just shrugged.

"You have a very hard lamp?" she offered sheepishly. Ichigo let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine, whatever, I'll deal with you after I get my old man to make sure he's fine." Ichigo walked over to His bead and lifted Ed with a grunt and threw him over his back. "Can you at least open the door for me since this your fault." Rukia glared at him but said nothing and did as he asked. After he made it down the stairs, he saw his dad. "Oi, old man, I need your help."

"What do you need, Ichigo?" asked Isshen in the odd happy only he did.

"I need you to take a look at Ed." Ichigo pointed his thumb at Ed, who he had in his arms.

"What happened to him?" Ichigo had to think for a moment.

"Well, uh, you see, he walked into my room before me and Rukia was in there and since she never met him she thought he was a burglar and hit him with a lamp. It knocked him unconscious and we thought he might be fine but then there was a pool of blood where his head was so..." '_ There's no way he can be believing this.'_ thought Ichigo, but when he looked at his dad, not only was the old man nodding but crying too. '_It's sad that I'm related to him.'_

"That is just like Rukia-chan, trying to protect us from thieves. Sure I'll help him, go put him on a bed in one of the rooms." Isshen, still crying, pointed to down the hall. Ichigo started to walk only to realize something.

"Hey, wait, how come you didn't attack me when I came down the stairs?" Isshen frowned at the question.

"It's because you were holding someone that looked injured so I thought it would be best not to attack you." said Isshen, nodding his head. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Never stopped you before..." mumbled Ichigo under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I'm going to go put Ed in one of the beds now." Ichigo walked towards the closest room. After opening the door he spotted the bed and waked over and dropped Ed on it.(Everyone here seems to treat Ed kindly, huh?) The bed creaked a lot when Ed hit it and almost looked like it would break but it didn't. "Geez, it feels like I just lost 200 pounds.(I am not using the metric system to measure anything in this story.) Ichigo looked at Ed's automail. '_Hopefully dad doesn't notice that.'_ Just as Ichigo turned around, his face was met with a pair of slippers. "What the-" The slippers collided with his face and knocked him to the ground. After recovering from the attack he sat up and yelled. "What the hell was that for?"

"I didn't get to attack you earlier when you had Ed on your back. Now that you set him down, I can attack you without harming others." said Isshen, smiling as he said it but as soon as he finished, Ichigo foot hit him in the stomach and then his knee hit him in the face.

"Stupid old man." Ichigo waited for Isshen to get up but he was still on his knees, holding his stomach. "Are you gonna get up and help Ed or not. "Isshen grunted and stood up, still holding his stomach.

"Yeah, yeah, I am." He walked over to Ed and took out a small flashlight. He opened one of Ed's eyelids and watched to see how they would react. He was silent for a moment the turned to face Ichigo.

"You said it was a blow to the back of the head?" Ichigo nodded. Isshen looked at Ed for a moment and sighed. "It looks like when he got hit in the head, it might have damaged the part of his brain that controls sight. It seems as if he might be permanently blind." Isshen had a sad look on his face.

Ichigo pretended to be shocked._ 'Well, at least I have an excuse when he wakes up and can't see.' _"Is there anything you can do to help him?" Isshen shook his head.

"All I can do is sew up the skin where it was damaged but the rest can only be done at a hospital. Anything involving the brain is far beyond my skill. I'll fix him up as best as I can then call an ambulance." Isshen walked over to a cabinet and got out the supplies he would need. "You can go outside and wait, Ichigo. In here you would just be in the way." Isshen put on rubber gloves and sat in a rolling chair.

'_Guess I'll go up to my room and wait for him to finish.'_ Ichigo walked out of the room and headed for the stairs when he noticed Rukia standing there, waiting for him.

"So, how is he?" Ichigo walked over to her and started to head up the stairs.

"Dad said that he would sew up the injury and then send him to the hospital to see if when he was hit in the head if it caused him to go blind. So, what are we going to do if they take the x-rays and they see there is nothing wrong with his brain?" Rukia, who was following him up the stairs, stopped for a moment and looked as though she was deep in thought.

"It would be best if we erased your dad's memory after he fixes Ed." Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Why? What could taking him to the hospital do?"

"If they examine his brain they would be able to tell it wasn't brain damage and would question us about what happened. Also, when he wakes up he could tell them what happened. It would easier for all of us if we stop everything at your dad." Rukia walked past Ichigo into his room. "I left my old Kiokuchikan in your closet so it should work." After entering the room, she closed the door.

"Guess I'll go see how it's going with dad then." He walked back down the stairs and into the room. "So dad, how's it going so far?" Isshen answered without turning around.

"Only two more stitches to go." He went silent as he finished his work. "Done." he set down the needle and thread on a metal tray by the bed. "Do you think you could call the hospital while I sanitize these? Tell them my name and they should get a room ready for Ed-kun(or Edo-kun, someone told me he's also called that.) in a hurry." Isshen took of his gloves and threw them into a special trashcan then took the tray and left. As soon as Isshen left, Rukia walked into the room.

"So, is he finished?" Ichigo nodded. "Okay, so where did your dad go to?"

"A room three doors to the left." Rukia headed out and turned left. Ichigo stuck his head out the door to see what would happen. There was silence for a little bit then Ichigo heard his dad's voice.

"Oh, Rukia-chan what are you doing here? Huh, why are you holding up a-" A bright flash came from the door and Ichigo heard his dad hit the ground. Not long after, Rukia came back out the door and headed to where Ichigo was.

"We should move Ed to your room." They both walked over to the bed and picked up Ed and carried him out of the room and up the stairs to Ichigo's room. After opening the door they walked in and set Ed down on the bed. "Well, looks like everything worked out fine." Ichigo glared at her. "What?"

"Nothing." Just as Ichigo was about to sit down, Yuzu yelled from downstairs.

"Dinner's ready!" Ichigo mumbled something under his breath and headed downstairs with Rukia following him.

About 15 minutes after Ichigo left, Ed began to stir. After he tossed and turned for a little bit, he sat up.

"Where the hell am I?" He rubbed his eyes to try an fix his vision but nothing changed. _'Great, I'm still blind.' _Ed sighed and swung his feet over the bed and tried to get up off it. "Man, it's hard to move around when you can't see where you are." He stumbled around feeling for anything he recognized. Eventually he found the door, opened it ,and walked out. "Now, which way was it to the front door?" he said more to himself more than anyone else. After deciding that he should go left, he headed for the stairs. _'Why do I have the feeling that I'm forgetting something?'_ As soon as he finished that thought he stepped into nothing and fell forward, rolling down the stairs.

Meanwhile, during all of this the Kurisaki family and Rukia were having dinner when it was interrupted by someone yelling.

"Ow! Ouch! Shit! Son of a-!" There was a banging sound and then the person continued to curse. "Who the hell puts in a stair case with that many stairs for only one story up?!"

"Sounds like Ed." mumbled Ichigo as he got up from the table and headed to the hall were the stairs were at. Sure enough, there was Ed,yelling at the stairs he had just fallen down. "Why are you yelling at my stairs?" Ichigo asked him. Ed turned to glare at him but was a little off so it looked as if he was glaring at a chair.

"I just fell down them."

"I think that's easy enough to tell without you saying anything." Ichigo walked over to where Ed was and extended his hand "Need some help?" Ed didn't do anything. "I'm sticking out my hand to help you get up, in case you were wondering."

"Oh." Ed tried to grab Ichigo's hand but missed it. He tried again and missed again. On the third time Ichigo was tired of waiting and grabbed Ed's hand himself. After Ed was up Ichigo started to head back to the kitchen but then stopped.

"Can you see at all?" He asked Ed, turning back around to see his face. Ed shook his head. "I'll see if Urahara has anything to help after you I get out of school tomorrow. Do you want to come eat dinner with us?"

"Yeah, I'm starving." Ed was about to walk forward but seemed to decide against it. "Umm, which way is the kitchen?"

"Turn a little to your right and then walk forward and you should be fine." Ed did as he was told and everything seemed to be going well but Ichigo had forgotten that he had pulled his chair out a little near the doorway. "Hey Ed, I forgot to say-" Ichigo began to say and saw that Ed was already on the ground, having tripped over the chair, having it fall on top of him soon after he hit the floor. "Never mind."

"Man, this trip has been nothing but bad news..." mumbled Ed got up and turned the chair up right to sit in. "At least it can't get any worse." he continued as he sat down in the chair, not knowing he had just cursed himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:**Phew, it's finally done. Sorry about the late update but I've had a lot of other things to do so I didn't have the time to type a new chapter. The new chapter was a bit longer but it was mostly just a few event that were really long when I wrote them out. I don't know why but I feel as though this chapter isn't as good as the others even though a lot more happens. Oh well. Hopefully you liked it enough to read it and I hope you'll read the next chapter when it comes out, which shouldn't be too long. Maybe I'll have the time to type a long one instead of a bunch of short ones. Thanks and please review.

This story was pre-read by mustangfan29.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, any other anime or I guess any other type of book or story except this one's idea.

"word": words said by a person.

_'word'_: words a person is thinking.

_**Words**_: words that a person remembers or reads.

**Flashback.**: mean that a flashback will happen during that paragraph.

(): thoughts the author would like to share with you (though it's doubtful they'll be important)

**Author's notes:**Thank you to the people who reviewed or just read the chapter. This will be the chapter where the story gets moved forward. The last few chapters were important but this one will be where the story gets moved forward a lot. I'm glad I got past the fillers and now can start on the real part. I've been working on this chapter in my head for weeks so I hope that it turns out right.

Chapter 4:

Becoming Death Itself, part 4

"Hey, Ed-san, why did you walk into the chair like that? Didn't you see it?" asked Yuzu, Ichigo's youngest sister, who was only 11 years old. Ed had a nervous smile on his face as he tried to think of a good lie.

"I, uh, hit my head when I fell down your stairs and I was still a little dizzy so I didn't see it when I walked into the room." said Ed, sitting down in said chair. Yuzu looked a little skeptical(Not that Ed could tell, being blind and all.) but smiled and nodded. The room went silent after that until Ichigo spoke up.

"Um, it should be fine if Ed joins us for dinner, right?" Yuzu nodded and Ichigo's other sister, Karin, who was a year older than Yuzu, shook her head and sighed.

"He can have Goat-Beard's share since he's not here." she said as she scooped so rice into her bowel. "You seen him? He owes me my allowance for the week." Both Ichigo and Rukia went stiff in their chairs as soon as she said that.

Ichigo let out a nervous laugh before replying. "Rukia, Ed, and I have been in my room since I got home so the last time I saw him was when I passed through the living room." Ichigo picked up two bowls near the pot that the rice. He filled them, set one of them in front of himself then put the other in front of where Ed was sitting. "Here." Ed continued to stare of into the distance. To others it looked as though he wasn't paying attention but Ichigo knew it was because he couldn't tell if he was being talked to or if it was someone else. "I put something for you to eat on the place mat in front of you, Ed."

"I knew that." he muttered as he ran his hand over the mat until his thumb bumped into the bowl. He picked it up with his right hand and used his left to look for a utensil. "What am I supposed to eat this with?" Ichigo handed him a pair of chop sticks. Ed turned it over a few times in his hands to get a feel for what it was. "You want me use a couple of sticks? How can I pick anything up with them?"

Ichigo rubbed his temples in frustration. _'Guess his country use forks and spoons.'_ thought Ichigo as he noticed the spoon in the rice pot. "Hey Yuzu, do we have another one of those spoons?" She thought for a moment then gave her reply.

"I think there's one in the drawer by the stove." Ichigo excused himself from the table and walked over to the stove.

_'They have spoons, yet the eat with sticks. What an odd place.' _mused Ed as he waited for Ichigo to return so he could start eating. Not long after, Ichigo was back at the table and stuck a large spoon in Ed's bowl. _'Better than a stick, at least'_ Ed a shoveled the rice into his mouth in a matter of seconds. "Can I have more, please?" He held up his empty bowl, hoping it would be filled. No one moved to fill it because they were still in a state of shock on how fast he ate. After staring at him for a for what seemed like a long time, Rukia broke the silence.

"How can you eat that fast and not get sick?" Ed just shrugged.

"It's nothing, I've been eating like that for awhile." Everybody continued to stay where they were. "Does this mean I can't have seconds?" Ichigo took Ed's bowl, filled it again, then stuck it back in Ed's hand. "Thanks." Ed smiled as he continued to eat bowl after bowl. After about 20 minutes, the rice was gone so Yuzu gathered up the bowls and the pot then headed over to sink to wash them while Karin headed off to her room.

"Geez, that was a very light dinner. I only got to bowls because of you." said Ichigo as he glared at Ed, who was very happy about finally eating. "Well, whatever, lets head back to my room." All three of them got up and headed towards the stairs. Ed was a little slower since he had to feel he way there.

"Oww, what the hell did I hit my foot on?!" Ed yelled as he stood on one foot, hopping around since he hurt his other foot on a plant. Since he couldn't see, he didn't notice the footstool, which he tripped over, landing face first in a mop bucket. He pulled his head out and spit out the water that got in his mouth. "I wish you hadn't found me, then maybe I could still see." muttered Ed. He suddenly started coughing and pulled a mop string out of his mouth. "This sucks, isn't there any way for me to get around without this kind of stuff happening?"

Ichigo went silent for a little while, apparently in deep thought. "I guess we'll just have to get you a cane." he finally said, walking over to the front door and got his shoes out of the cabinet.

"Where you going, Ichigo?" asked Rukia, heading over to where he was.

"To the pharmacy. We don't have any canes here so I'll go get one." replied Ichigo as he was tying his shoes. "Why are you just standing there, your coming to Rukia, since it's your fault that he's blind and you hit him in the head." Ed shot up of the floor at hearing this.

"So that's why my head hurts! You're the reason all these bad things are happening to me!" yelled Ed as he pointed at her(He somehow got it right on the first time.)._ 'Well, I have bad luck anyway, but still...'_

"I don't see why I'm needed, you're doing a fine job on your own." she said, ignoring Ed. "Plus, I need to call Soul Society and ask them about the situation." She turned and left before Ichigo could say something.

"Great, so I guess it's you and me." Ichigo sighed. "Let me go get a wheelchair." This got Ed attention.

"Why do you need a wheelchair? I can walk fine." Ed tried to demonstrate but hit his foot on the footstool from earlier. "Oww! That was just bad luck, I'm fine." Ichigo shook his head.

"No matter what you say, we're going to need to make sure you don't get hit by a car." _'Though, if that happened I wouldn't have to help him anymore. Nah, someone would notice if I came back alone.'_ Ichigo walked into the back and soon after, came back with a wheelchair. "Get in so we can get this over with. It's starting to get dark." Ed felt around for the chair and after finding it, sat down.

"You think I'm enjoying this?! Being blind isn't fun." Ed folded his arms and mumbled as Ichigo pushed him down the steps. They had gone several blocks before Ed talked again. "Hey, what was that Soul Society thing Rukia-san was talking about?" Ichigo frowned but made no other movements.

"Just a company she works for." Ichigo heard Ed mutter "Oh." before things were silent again.

Remembering another thing he had wanted to ask,Ed started another conversation. "What was that shinigami thing you were talking about before all this stuff happened?" This question caused Ichigo to pause.

"Well..." Ichigo really had to think hard on this subject. "It's a secret product that they're developing at the company Rukia and Hat-Clogs work at. She thought since you knew him that you were aware of it. That's why she tried to erase your memory but it kind of backfired, as you can tell." Ed was nodding his head, believing Ichigo.

"Makes sense, I guess."

"And we would appreciate it if you kept this to yourself." Ed seemed to think about it for a second before nodding again.

"I guess I could. Mind if I ask another question?" Ichigo was silent, so Ed continued. "Why is your hair orange?" Ed felt Ichigo's hand twitch were he was holding onto the chair.

"I'll only tell you if you tell me why you're so short." As soon as Ichigo finished saying the word 'short', Ed flew up from the chair, and while standing on it, yelled as loud as he could at Ichigo.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT..." Ed couldn't finish his rant since Ichigo had let go of the wheelchair to cover his ears. On top of a hill. That was almost at a perfect 45 degree angle. It was during this that Ed learned how much of a bitch gravity can be. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" he yelled as he went flying down the street, standing up on a wheelchair, blind. Not a good combination when you think about it.

"Aww, crap. This day couldn't get any worse." Ichigo heard a loud explosion. "Spoke to soon. Hope he's still alive." As Ichigo ran to where Ed was, he noticed something wasn't right. _'Why do I have a bad feeling?'_ Suddenly, it hit him. _'Who's spiritual pressure is this?!'_ As he got closer, he saw who it was. "You?!" A man with blue hair and the remnants of a mask on the right side of his face. He turned around to face Ichigo, revealing a whole in the lower part of his abdomen and that he was missing an arm.

"Long time, no see. How you been, Ichigo?" said the man, smiling as widely as he could.

"Of all the people that could show up, it had to be you, Grimmjaw." Ichigo held an odd pendant to his heart and a version of himself in black robes came out. The blue haired man sneered.

"Of course it would be me! I told you I would kill you the next time I saw you I'd kill you." As soon as he had finished saying what he come here for, he charged at Ichigo.

"Oww, my head." mumbled Ed as he climbed out of the ruble of were he crashed into a house. "What was with that explosion though? I didn't hit a pipe line or something, did I?" Suddenly another explosion went off not to far from where he was. "What the hell was that?!" Ed got as far away as fast as he could. He backed into something and felt someone touch his shoulder. "Who's there?!"

"Calm down, Ed-kun." came the voice of a woman. "Kisuke sent me to get you."

"What about Ichigo, where is he?" This confused the woman.

"You mean to tell me you can't see them?" Ed shook his head. This caused her to sigh. "You can at least hear them, right?" He shook his head again. "Well, whatever, Kisuke told me to bring you so lets get going." She started walking but noticed Ed wasn't coming. "I know we just met but it's better than staying."

"It's not that I don't want to come, it's that I can't. I'm blind." Ed heard her sigh again as she walked over to him and picked him up. "Hey, what are you doing?! Put me down!" He felt her start running and jumping.

"It's faster if I carry you." She could hear Ed cursing, loudly. _'Geez, what a baby'_ she thought as they continued to keep going. After what felt like an eternity to Ed, the landed and she let go of him.

"Finally!" He was about to wander off but The woman grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him with her. "Where are you taking me now?" he asked as he stumbled to keep up with her. She said nothing but kept going. Not long after she stopped and slung him forward. He landed on a cushion.

"There you go, Kisuke." Ed heard someone in font of him talk.

"Thank you very much, Yoruichi. Now we can get down to business. "There was the sound of glasses clinking together. "Would you like a cup of tea, Ed-kun?"

"Uh, sure." He felt someone put something in front of him. "So, why did you bring me here?" he said as he took a sip from the tea he was given.

"Always to the point, just like Ichigo-kun!" the shop keeper said happily. "I was wondering, had Ichigo told you anything involving shinigami?" Ed thought about it for a minute before answering.

"Yeah, he said it was the name of something secret for a company called Soul Society." Urahara's smile faltered before returning back to the way it was before.

"Trust Ichigo-kun to say that. In a way it is true but it was mostly a lie." Ed looked confused at hearing this. "Shinigami is the name we give to a death god here. Soul Society is the place where souls go wen they die and where shinigami stay."

"So in a sense, Heaven here is Soul Society and angels are shinigami, right?" Urahara nodded before answering.

"Yes, that's a good way of putting it."

"I don't think I want to be involved in one of your worlds religions, thank you." Ed was getting up as someone pushed him down.

"let Kisuke finish before you leave." said Yoruichi, still holding him down. After she knew he wouldn't leave, she let go.

"Fine, but make it fast." At that, Urahara went on to tell all of the things about the spiritual world.(I'm too lazy to type it so just read the manga or watch the anime.) After he was finished Ed started talking again. "So, what do you need me for?"

"Because you are not from this world, things involving spiritual things don't affect you in the same way as most people. Take when they tried to erase your memory, instead of erasing, they it erased your sight."

"How do you know about that?!" asked Ed, suddenly standing up and knocking over his tea.

"I could tell you were blind the way you acted. Only an idiot couldn't tell." A growl came from beside Urahara.

"And what is that supposed to mean, Kisuke?" Urahara laughed nervously.

"What I meant was if the tried to hand him something." This seemed to calm her down. "Moving on, because thing affect you differently, you shouldn't be hurt by anything that's made of reishi but at the same time, you can't touch anything made of it either, such as buildings."

"So what could I do then if I can't touch anything?" Ed heard Urahara place something in front of him again.

"I invented things that you can where that allow you to interact with reishi but still be unharmed by the enemy. The only down side is that I could only make enough of the material for a pair of boots and one glove. Which means is you fall, the only parts that won't go through the floor are the boots and glove." Ed gulped. "There is still the problem of getting you there in your current state too."

"What do you mean 'current state'?" Urahara sighed.

"What I mean is that while your still in your body, I don't know what will happen if you try to go. Normally the gate would turn your body into reishi so it could move around like normal but I don't know what would happen if you went through it as you are. It may not work and destroy your body and soul." Ed gulped again.

"Why should I help you with something that could most likely kill me?" Urahara was silent for a while before answering.

"You want to got to the next world, right? This is the problem you have to fix before you can go to the next one." This surprised Ed.

"How do you know about-" Urahara interrupted him.

"How is not important. What is is whether or not you accept. So, do you?" Ed thought for a long time before answering.

"I'll help, but only if you have a safer way for me to get there." Urahara smiled and walked over to Ed.

"I do have a way. Hold still." Ed was about to ask why when something hit him in the head.

"Ow! What the hell did you do?!" said Ed as he rubbing his hand over where he had been hit.

"Hmm, guess that doesn't work. Oh well, on to plan B."

"What the hell are you trying to do?!" Urahara frowned at Ed before answering.

"We need to separate your body from your soul so you can get there without a problem." Ed continued to rub his head and scowl.

"So whats your plan B?" Ed heard something like a sword being pulled out of it's scabbard.

"We do it the old fashioned way." Ed still looked confused.

"And that is?" Urahara smiled as wide a smile as he could.

"Why, we kill you of course."

**Author's note:**I think I'll end it here. Only one maybe two chapters of the Bleach arc, then we move on to another world, if Ed survives that is. A thanks to all the people who reviewed and a sorry about the late update. I'm having a hard time finishing chapters lately so it may be a little while before the next one, but I will update. Please review or I won't post the next chapter. I want at least 5.

This Story was pre-read by mustangfan29.


End file.
